Never Let You Go
by Silver Andante
Summary: Aku ingin menjadi semua hal yang kau butuhkan, seperti udara yang kau hirup selama kau hidup. Aku hanya ingin kau memandangku, hyung. Yesung sudah lelah, ia ingin melupakan Kibum. Dan Siwon sudah siap menjadi sandarannya. OOC/BL/Kibum&Yesung
1. Prolog

Dia melangkah. Menuju cahaya terang, yang ada di langit. Meninggalkan jejak-jejaknya yang akan terhapus oleh angin. Ia sudah menyerah dan hampir putus asa. Lagipula, dia tidak ada di sini untuknya. Dan semua orang itu—ke-11 orang itu, mana yang peduli terhadapnya?

Tak ada…

Yah, memang tak ada lagi sejak awal. Dia, mereka, dan segalanya. Seharusnya dia tak di sini sekarang, seharusnya dia tak bersama mereka sejak awal. Tapi takdir berkata lain, dan takdir menetapkan dia untuk mereka—yang seharusnya tidak mereka sakiti secara tak langsung seperti ini. Ia tidak apa-apa sekarang. Sakit itu ia biarkan hilang. Hanya membiarkan dirinya memudar dengan sendirinya.

Ini sebenarnya hal yang sangat mudah untuknya.

Tapi…

…mengapa jadi begitu sulit?

Apa karena dia…?

.

.

"Yesung hyung!"

* * *

><p><strong>OzyJuliette  Silver****Andante / Kim****Isseul** Present

**.**

**A Fan Fiction**

For** E.L.F** and especially **Cloud**** Prince **Fans

**.**

_o0o_

**Never Let You Go**

_o0o_

**.**

** '****Kim**** Jongwoon**** and ****Kim**** Kibum ****(main)/ Choi**** Shiwon ****(minor)****'**

**Super Junior**

Saranghae

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

Pemuda itu membuka matanya, cahaya matahari yang menyusup dari celah dedaunan membuat matanya silau. Pemandangan masih terlihat samar. Tapi ia tahu bahwa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Ryeowook, dongsaengnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hyung?" tanya pemuda manis itu. Ia menunggu sampai Yesung bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Hanya tertidur setelah mencari pemandangan bagus untuk diabadikan," Ryeowook tersenyum dengan jawaban hyung-nya. "Kau?"

"Aku mencarimu, hyung." Yesung terkekeh, tak biasanya Ryeowook pergi keluar di tengah kesibukannya saat ini. Kekehan itu terhenti ketika Ryeowook mengambil tangannya. "Ayo kita pulang…"

"Ah, ne."

.

.

.

Yesung mengikuti Ryeowook menuju mobilnya yang terparkir cukup jauh di pinggir taman dekat jalan raya. Sesekali ia melirik orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul dan tertawa di sekitarnya, ah, rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Pemuda itu tersenyum di balik tudung dan topi gelap—penyamaranya, namun siapa tahu kalau dirinya iri terhadap mereka.

Yesung terhenti lalu menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, dan seolah langit tahu, ia memberi tanda. Awan-awan bergerak perlahan, angin semilir berhembus. Ia berharap, sangat berharap bahwa dia bisa mendengar suara hatinya saat ini.

'_Hei, __apakah __langit__ di__ sini__ sama __dengan__ yang __ada__ di__ sana?__'_

Yesung bisa melihat dunia di sekelilingnya berputar dengan cepat, tetapi ia merasakan bahwa dunianya sendiri tidak berputar. Hanya terhenti di pertengahan jalan, hanya ada dia dan orang itu. Ya, dia yang telah pergi—meninggalkannya. Saat itu…

_Super Junior sedang dalam acara interview saat ini. Di tengah-tengah percakapan dan jawaban para member lain, Yesung dan Kibum yang berada di barisan belakang terdiam. Mereka tak berbicara satu sama lain, tapi mereka tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini. Ya, Kibum akan pergi—bukan untuk selamanya, tapi cukup membuat member Super Junior lain merasakan perpisahan yang akan sangat lama._

_Setelah Kibum memberitahu semalam sebelumnya saat mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah, mereka terkejut dan tak bisa berkata apapun. Yesung hanya diam, ia tak menangis seperti Eunhyuk atau Ryeowook. Ia hanya duduk dalam diam tanpa emosi. Saat perhatian Kibum terarah pada Leeteuk yang sedang bertanya padanya, dia tak tahu—semua member tak tahu bahwa Yesung telah pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah._

_Dan saat ini, Yesung masih sama tanpa ada emosi di wajahnya. Kibum sesekali melihat ke arahnya, dia tak tahu apa yang Yesung pikirkan saat ini. Tapi satu yang pria itu ketahui, dia akan banyak merindukan Yesung. Perlahan dia menyetuh tangan kecil milik Yesung dan mulai menggenggamnya erat. Kibum sangat berharap bahwa Yesung akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, tapi harapannya luruh ketika Yesung tidak meresponnya dan masih memandang ke depan tanpa emosi._

_Hampir, hampir ketika Kibum akan melepaskan tangannya, Yesung menangkap tangannya dan menggenggam erat seperti yang Kibum lakukan sebelumnya. Kibum tak percaya apa yang terjadi, tapi ia menggunakan sebelah tanggannya untuk menyentuh tangan kecil itu._

"_Aku tak tahu…"_

_Kibum hampir berbisik agar hanya Yesung yang bisa mendengarnya, dia mengulangi kalimat itu sekali lagi tapi Yesung tetap tidak membalas. Kibum menghela nafasnya, dia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang Yesung pikirkan. Lalu Kibum mulai melepas tangannya perlahan, tapi Yesung tetap menggenggam tangan Kibum._

_Dan sekarang… Kibum tahu jawabannya._

_Yesung tidak ingin dia pergi. Yesung tidak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja._

_Tapi itu hanya sementara, pemuda itu perlahan melepaskan jari-jarinya dari tangan Kibum. Dan ia bergumam kecil, hampir tak bisa didengar oleh Kibum._

"_Pergilah…"_

_Setelah acara itu selesai, ia tak pernah berbicara dengan Kibum sampai pada hari dimana pria itu meninggalkan Korea—meninggalkannya. _

Ah, langit mulai berubah kelabu. Orang-orang mulai pergi meninggalkan taman, hanya Yesung yang tetap berdiri dan masih menatap langit. Menatap sendu gumpalan kapas kelabu di langit yang mulai gelap. Di balik jaket hitam bertudung yang menutupinya, orang-orang takkan tahu.

Yesung tak menyadari tubuhnya mulai melemah, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus menahannya, tak cukup dengan membiarkannya. Ini terlalu sakit. Sudah lama terpendam di dalam tubuhnya, dan ia tak ingin semuanya tahu, dia akan mencoba untuk menutupinya sampai rapat.

Tapi dia… ah, sepertinya dia akan jatuh kali ini.

_**Gyesog Haeya**_

**To**** be ****Continue..**

* * *

><p>And maybe you can never know, who saved me out of despair always are you.<p>

You always be my dearest…

Kim Kibum

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, akhirnya.. Mian, ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom ini.<strong>

**Sebenarnya sudah lama aku menyimpan cerita fiksi ini, tapi karna takut tidak terselesaikan jadi aku belum bisa mempublishnya.**

**Dan sekarang aku bahagia bisa membagikan cerita fiksiku kepada kalian.. :)**

**Ini fiksi pertamaku untuk kembalinya aku dari masa Hiatus di FFN.**

**So, anybody, want to review?**

**_10282011_**


	2. Chapter 1 : Hyung, Saranghae!

**Never Let You Go**

**.**

**Warning :**** OOC** (_Out__ of __Character_),**Bad ****Plot**,** Shonen-ai/YAOI/Boys**** Love**

**Genre : General/Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Super Junior © SMEntertainment  
><strong>

**.**

**'****Kim ****Jongwoon**** and**** Kim ****Kibum ****(main)/Choi**** Shiwon**** (minor)****'**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1; "Hyung, Saranghae"<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon POV**

Aku duduk di tepian tempat tidur—di samping Yesung hyung yang sedari tadi belum terbangun, di pipinya terlihat bekas-bekas air mata yang telah mengering. Aku tahu, sangat tahu untuk siapa dia menangis. Namja itu—Ya, pasti untuk namja itu. Sejak namja itu pergi, Yesung hyung suka menyendiri. Ia sering sekali pergi keluar jika ia memiliki waktu luang, bahkan menyempatkan dirinya agar ia bisa sendirian.

Mataku tak pernah berpaling memandang wajah pucatnya, wajah yang dahulunya selalu menampakkan senyuman dan kebahagiaan kini penuh dengan kesedihan. Karena namja itu. Karena namja itulah, senyuman itu menghilang. Karena namja itulah, Yesung hyung tak pernah memiliki senyumannya lagi. Karena namja itulah, saat ini Yesung hyung menderita. Seolah namja itulah tempat kehidupannya berada.

Perlahan tanganku mengelus rambut hitamnya, alunan nafasnya yang berhembus teratur membuatku semakin merindukan dirinya yang dahulu. Kenapa? Diriku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau tak melepasnya dan menjadi dirimu yang dahulu. Hanya untuknya kah kau seperti ini, hyung? Bagaimana denganku? Apa kau juga akan seperti ini jika aku pergi?

"Hyung, tahu kah kau bahwa aku selalu memperhatikanmu…"

Tak tahu kah bahwa sudah sejak lama aku menyukaimu, lebih dari seorang dongsaeng kepada hyungnya. Bahkan aku sudah memantapkan hatiku bahwa… aku sudah jatuh padamu. Dan hatiku berkata demikian. Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Tahukah kau tentang itu?

Kubelai pipinya lembut. Memang aku belum mengutarakan hal ini kepadamu, tapi apakah perhatian yang kuberikan kepadamu tak cukup untuk membuatmu mengerti? Selama ini aku memberikan seluruh perhatianku hanya untukmu, tidak dengan yang lainnya. Tapi kau tak pernah menganggapnya. Bahkan untuk sekedar peduli.

Lupakanlah namja itu jika mengingatnya membuat dirimu sakit, hyung. Lihatlah aku di sini. Lupakan dia dan berpalinglah padaku.

Perlahan jari-jariku menyentuh bibir plumnya, bibir yang selalu ingin kusentuh dan kukecup. Kugerakkan wajahku untuk mendekatinya, ingin sekali aku mencium bibir itu. Biarlah, hanya untuk satu kali. Kali ini saja. Saat semuanya telah berubah, dan kaupun tidak bersamanya. Perlahan dan sangat dekat, hatiku tak bisa menghentikannya. Hanya ada keegoisan yang selama ini terpendam jauh di dalam hati. Karenamu, hyung. Karena kau bersama dengannya. Tak juga namja itu sekarang. Kau sudah tak bersamanya hyung. Yang kau punya hanya aku! Sedikit lagi aku menyentuhnya, dan aku akan—

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Siwonnie hyung?" Suara Ryeowook di luar yang mengetuk pintu mengembalikan akal sehatku, dan tiba-tiba menjauhkan wajahku dari wajah Yesung hyung. "Apa Yesung hyung sudah bangun?"

"Aish! Apa yang baru ku lakukan tadi? Mencuri ciumannya? Oh tidak!" gumamku perlahan sambil menutupi mulutku, kemudian ku jawab pertanyaan Ryeowook kepadaku. "Belum!"

_Cklek…_

Bunyi pintu terbuka membuat kepalaku menoleh, kulihat Ryeowook membawakan semangkuk bubur dengan uap yang masih mengepul. Sepertinya ia baru memasaknya di dapur tadi setelah mengantarkan Yesung hyung pulang. Ah, beruntung ia tidak masuk sebelum mengetuk pintu. Ia berjalan menuju meja nakas dan menaruh semangkuk bubur itu di sana.

"Hyung, bisakah kau menjaga Yesung hyung sampai dia terbangun? Aku ada keperluan sebentar." Ryeowook tersenyum padaku dan aku mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Baiklah." Setelah aku menjawab permintaannya, Ryeowook melangkah keluar kamar. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti dan ia berbalik. "Oh, satu hal lagi. Bisakah kau memintanya untuk menghabiskan bubur itu?"

"Yesung hyung belum makan apapun pagi ini, dan kemarin pun ia hanya makan sedikit…" Wajah Ryeowook berubah sendu, kemudian kutolehkan wajahku kepada Yesung hyung. Sudah kuduga namja itu hanya membuatmu terpuruk dan menderita seperti ini. Hyung, kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri.

"Baiklah, percayakan padaku…" Aku tersenyum, akan kuusahakan apapun agar Yesung hyung bahagia dan bisa melupakan namja itu. Paling tidak ia bisa memperhatikan dan peduli pada eksistensiku yang berada di sampingnya saat ini.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Ryeowook menutup pintu dan pergi dari dorm. Aku melihat wajah Yesung hyung yang lelap di dalam tidurnya, mungkin seharian ini yang aku inginkan hanya menjagamu. Menjagamu sampai kau terbangun dan mendapatkan senyumanmu lagi. Tak ada lagi tujuan hidupku tanpamu hyung. Ini semua kulakukan untukmu, hanya untukmu. Demi membuatmu kembali…

Aku ingin sekali lagi menyentuh wajahnya sekali lagi. Tapi sebelum bisa menjangkaunya tiba-tiba kurasakan handphone-ku bergetar dari dalam saku celanaku. Kuangkat cepat panggilan itu setelah berada di luar kamar. Aku tidak ingin membangunkan Yesung hyung, aku ingin berada di dekatnya dengan cara seperti ini.

"Yoboseyo, ada apa hyung-nim?"

_"Kenapa __kau__ belum __datang __ke __sini? __Apakah__ ada __sesuatu__ yang __menghambatmu?__"_ Oh great, aku melupakan pekerjaanku. Seharusnya aku sudah datang ke lokasi syuting setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi walau bagaimanapun aku tetap ingin di sini menjaga Yesung hyung, setidaknya sampai ia terbangun. Ah, mungkin sampai ia memakan makanannya. Atau… sampai aku puas memandang wajahnya. Walau aku tak pernah puas memandangnya, tak akan.

"Mianhae hyung-nim, bisakah kau menunda pekerjaanku selama 3 hari ke depan?"

_"Kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"_

"Aniyo hyung-nim, aku hanya perlu istirahat selama beberapa hari ini." Yah, sebenarnya aku memang perlu istirahat belakangan ini. Paling tidak beberapa hari nanti dengan bersamanya saja sudah cukup untuk membuatku kembali bersemangat.

_"Baiklah,__ nanti __akan__ kukatakan __kepada__ produser.__ Istirahatlah __dengan__ baik.__"_ _Klik!_ Panggilan itu terputus. Aku menghela napasku lega, ada perasaan bahagia yang menyusup ke dalam hatiku saat ini. Akan kupastikan beberapa hari ini menjadi awal rencana baikku untuk membuatnya tersenyum. Ya, pasti.

Ketika membuka pintu kamar, kulihat Yesung hyung sudah terduduk dan menolehkan wajahnya padaku. "Kau sudah bangun hyung?" Ah, bodohnya aku menanyakan hal itu.

"Ya," Dia menjawab singkat dengan senyuman kecil, aku tahu senyuman itu hanya senyuman palsu agar aku tak mengkhawatirkannya. Aku tersenyum kecil dan mendekatinya, kemudian duduk di kursi dekat ranjangnya. Kuambil mangkuk bubur yang ada di meja nakas dan memperlihatkannya kepada Yesung hyung. Kulihat dia mengernyit heran.

"Ryeowook memintamu untuk menghabiskan bubur yang ia buat ini, hyung." Jelasku sambil menyerahkan mangkuk bubur itu kepadanya.

"Ne, aku akan menghabiskannya nanti. Taruh sana di meja,"

Aku mengidahkan perintahnya dan tetap menyodorkan mangkuk itu ke hadapannya. "Ani, kau harus menghabiskannya sekarang, hyung."

"Nanti saja, aku sedang tidak la—" _Kryukkk!_ Kulihat pipinya bersemu merah. Manis sekali!

"Sudah kuduga kau lapar, hyung." Aku terkekeh ketika melihatnya mengambil mangkuk bubur itu dariku, setelah itu aku memperhatikannya yang belum juga mulai makan. Ia hanya memandang bubur yang ada di pangkuannya. Ada setitik kerinduan dalam pancaran matanya. Dan itu membuat perasaan sakit perlahan memasuki dadaku.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya.

"A-ani," Perlahan Yesung hyung mengambil sendok dan mulai memakan buburnya. Melihat caranya yang memakan bubur lama sekali, membuatku tidak sabar. Kemudian ku ambil sendok dan mangkuk bubur itu dari tangannya.

"Biar aku saja yang menyuapimu."

"K-kau tak perlu—" Sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya, aku sudah menyuapkan sesendok bubur padanya.

"Sudahlah, diam dan makan!" Dirinya terdiam dan menurut mendengar perkataanku. Aku tersenyum dan kembali memandangnya serta menyuapinya kembali.

Selama aku menyuapinya, kulihat masih terdapat semburat merah di pipinya. Itu membuat kebanggaan tersendiri untukku. Bibirnya yang terlihat menggoda membuatku harus menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya saat ini. Aish! Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Dasar pervert!

Saat melihat wajahnya, tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada sisa bubur yang tertinggal di sudut bibirnya. Kuhapus sisa bubur itu dengan tanganku. Kedua matanya melebar tanda ia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja kulakukan.

"Maaf, ada noda di sana." Kulihat pipinya yang sudah merah makin memerah. Aku pun tersenyum menanggapinya dan kulanjutkan menyuapinya. Aku terus menyuapinya sampai bubur dalam mangkuk itu habis tak tersisa.

"Gomawo, Siwonnie…" Dan ia berterima kasih padaku. Tunggu, tadi apa yang dia katakan? Dia memanggilku 'Siwonnie'? Apa pendengaranku masih berfungsi dengan baik? Ah, bahagianya!

"Cheonmaneyo, hyung!" Balasku kemudian dengan cepat ku membereskan mangkuk dan pergi ke dapur untuk menaruhnya. Tapi, sebelum kakiku melangkah keluar kamar, aku membalikkan diriku kepadanya.

"Apakah kau besok ada waktu, hyung?" Entah keberanian darimana yang membuatku berpikir untuk menanyakan hal itu.

"Tidak. Memang kenapa?"

"Bolehkah aku mengajakmu berjalan-jalan besok?" Kulihat wajahnya yang sedang berpikir. Dan bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu, "Baiklah."

Diriku tersenyum menatapnya dan kemudian menutup pintu kamar. Mungkin dia menganggap ini hanya jalan-jalan biasa, tapi bagiku ini adalah kencan. Kencan pertama dengan orang yang kucintai. Dan yang aku inginkan hanya untuk dapat membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa lepas.

Setidaknya inilah yang bisa kulakukan sebagai permulaan. Permulaan dari kesungguhanku untuk mendapatkan hatimu, hyung.

Mungkin inilah yang sudah Tuhan takdirkan untukku saat ini. Aku ingin memanfaatkan hal ini untuk diriku, hyung. Biarlah keegoisan menguasai diriku saat ini. Aku tak perduli. Yang aku tahu hanya kau prioritasku saat ini. Kau yang selama ini hanya melihatnya, yang mempedulikannya. Ingin sekali diriku membuatmu melupakannya, dan menggantikan posisinya dalam kehidupanmu. Mengganti semua yang kau berikan kepadanya.

Aku ingin menjadi semua hal yang kau butuhkan, seperti udara yang kau hirup selama kau hidup.

Aku ingin hanya aku yang pantas menyentuhmu.

Hanya aku bisa membuatmu bahagia.

Hanya aku lah yang selalu ada dalam pandanganmu.

Dapatkah kau melakukan semua itu untukku?

Menggantikan namja itu…

Kim Kibum.

**End of Siwon POV**

.

.

.

Yesung termenung menatap jendela yang sudah menunjukkan langit senja, ternyata sudah hampir malam. Ah, rasanya ia belum bisa melupakan Kibum dalam pikirannya. Perlahan ia sentuh sudut bibirnya, saat Siwon menghapus sisa bubur yang tertinggal di sana tadi. Itu mengingatkannya pada masa lalu saat Kibum masih bersamanya.

_._

"_Sungie, apa kau tak mau memakan bubur yang sudah kubuat dengan susah payah, hmm?" tanya Kibum dengan pura-pura memelas. Yesung hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya._

"_Tapi aku tidak lapar Bummie~" Balas Yesung sambil mencubit kedua pipi Kibum. Pada saat Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya, Kibum dengan cepat mencium bibirnya yang membuat pipi namja itu memerah._

"_Yah!" Yesung memukul pundak Kibum kesal, sementara yang dipukul hanya tertawa. "Salahmu sendiri tidak mau makan. Kekeke~"_

"_Baiklah aku akan memakan bubur buatanmu," Yesung mengambil mangkuk bubur yang ada di tangan Kibum. Tapi sebelum mangkuk itu terambil, Kibum menahannya._

"_Ani, aku berubah pikiran. Aku ingin menyuapimu sampai bubur ini habis." Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum saat Yesung menggerutu. "So, say 'aah~'…"_

_Mau tak mau Yesung membuka mulutnya, "Enak!" seru Yesung setelah bubur itu berada di dalam mulut dan terasa di lidahnya. Rasa makanan itu memang biasa saja tapi ia ingin membuat Kibum senang, karena dia sudah bersusah payah membuat makanan untuknya. Kibum hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya dan melanjutkan menyuapi Yesung, dia tahu alasan Yesung berkata seperti itu.  
><em>

_Sampai__ terdapat __sisa __bubur__ di __sudut__ bibir __Yesung,__ Kibum __mendekatkan __wajahnya__ lalu__ menjulurkan __lidahnya__—__menjilat __sisa__ bubur__ itu._ _Yesung __yang __kaget__ atas __perbuatan__ Kibum __itu __membesarkan__ bola__ matanya, __tubuhnya__ tak __bisa __ia __gerakkan. __Tapi __tak __sampai__ disitu, __tiba-tiba __wajah__ Kibum __mendekat __lagi__—__menuju__ ke __bibirnya. __Semakin__ dekat __dan __dekat, __sampai__ akhirnya__ bibir __mereka __tidak __mempunyai __jarak._

_Ciuman lembut yang Yesung dapat dari kekasihnya—Kibum, ia hanya dapat memejamkan matanya perlahan, menikmati ciuman itu. Entah berapa kali Kibum menciumnya, ia tetap tidak bisa menolak. Sentuhan-sentuhan memabukkan yang Kibum berikan kepadanya membuat tubuhnya merasakan candu. Ia membutuhkan Kibum seperti udara yang setiap hari ia hirup. Ia membutuhkan Kibum sebanyak ia dapat hidup selama ini._

_Perlahan ciuman itu terlepas, Kibum menatapnya lembut. "Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku, Sungie…"_

_Lalu yang terdengar di telinga Yesung hanya kata 'saranghae' yang diucapkan berulang kali oleh Kibum. Ia merasa sempurna ketika Kibum berada di sisinya._

_._

Tak terasa air mata mengalir—menganak sungai melewati pipinya, ia begitu merindukan Kibum saat ini. Ia bingung, apakah ia harus melupakan Kibum atau tidak. Sesungguhnya ia lelah dengan semua ini—ia lelah harus menangis ketika tak sengaja mengingatnya. Kibum meninggalkan begitu banyak jejak-jejak pada kehidupannya, ia tak mungkin bisa melupakannya. Ia tak sanggup.

Angin dingin yang berhembus melewati celah-celah jendela meneguhkan pandangannya. Ia baringkan tubuhnya yang lelah, mungkin dengan menerima ajakan Siwon bisa membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit melupakan Kibum. Ia tak tahu—dan tak peduli Siwon akan mengajaknya pergi kemana, ia hanya ingin mencoba menghapus jejak-jejak Kibum yang tertinggal di hatinya.

Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menyelam ke alam mimpi. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia memimpikan Kibum, sampai di sini—sekarang dan esok tak akan lagi.

Untuk beberapa saat Yesung sudah tertidur tanpa menyadari bahwa angin malam mengantarkan pesan kecil dari Kibum untuknya.

"_Selamat malam, Sungie…"_

_._

_._

"_Saranghae…"_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**Gyesog Haeya**_

**To**** be**** Continue..**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>** Note****'****s :** Terima kasih kepada** CloudYesungiELF** yang sudah menunggu dan mengingatkanku untuk meneruskan fiksi ini. Terima kasih~ :)

Saya menyampaikan sejuta maaf dan juga terima kasih untuk para reader maupun reviewer yang sudah bersedia membaca juga memberikan kesan pada fiksi pertama saya di fandom ini. Maaf karena mungkin chapter ini kurang memuaskan bagi kalian. Karena beberapa hari ini saat saya kembali menulis, saya baru sadar. Saya kehilangan _sense_ menulis saya.. TT_TT _Ottoke?_

**dewiikibum ****:** Hehe, terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan memberi komentar_…_ *hug* Oh, kalau kesalahan nama Bumppa sudah aku perbaiki, terima kasih sudah memberitahu! ^^ Oh iya, ini genrenya romance.. :)

**rararabstain**** : **Terima kasih~ *hug* Hehe, buat peluang boleh, kan? Ini udah lanjut kok, baca ya~ ^^

**CloudYesungiElf**** :** Kalau yang ini, sudah panjang belum? Ini sudah lanjut kok_…_ Baca ya~ :)

**Park**** Hyo**** Ra**** :** Terima kasih! Maaf ya gak bisa update kilat, tapi diusahain update kok_…_ Baca ya~ :)

**Viivii-ken ****:** Kurang pantes ya couple-nya? Mianhae, imajinasiku lagi terpaku sama couple ini. Tapi syukurlah kalau kamu suka, terima kasih sudah menunggu! Ini lanjutannya! :)

**Thybum**** : **Kalau chapter ini feel-nya dapet gak? Iya, emang Bumppa mirip Bang Toyib. *slapped* Terima kasih sudah menunggu~ ^^

**Seo**** Shin****Young**** :** Syukurlah kalau kamu suka, terima kasih sudah menunggu. Ini chapter selanjutnya, baca ya~ ^^

**Kimlala ****:** Salam kenal juga! Tak apa. Hehe, tak apa kan kalau ubah pair. Panjang-panjang juga gak apa-apa kok reviewnya.. Cheonmaneyo! Ini udah lanjut, baca ya~ :)

**SimbaRella ****:** Gak diapa-apain kok, Yeppa cuma aku nikahin. *dirajam sama Cloud* Bener kok, Yeppa yang jadi uke-nya. Wah! Terima kasih sudah mau fave~ *hug*

**Kimchi ****Fedeoya ****:** Terima kasih! Kalau bagi saya ini bukan pair crack karena di fanfic english contohnya di —**coretLiveJournalcoret**— banyak cerita fiksi tentang pair ini, tapi kalau anda berkata seperti itu ya berarti ini pair crack (Lho?). Saya kepikiran karna saya suka Yeppa dan lagi terpaku sama pair ini. Umm, kalau Haeppa gak tau deh, dalam cerita ini saya cuma menekankan kepada Wonppa, Yeppa dan Bumppa. Kalau yang lainnya saya belum tahu, tapi kalau jadi figuran kayaknya bisa. Hhehe_…_ Ini udah update, baca ya~

.

.

**#Special Songs:**

**Bi Rain feat Lim Jeong Hee - Cassiopeia**

**Super Junior KRY - Just You**

**Brand New Day - Saranggateun Guh**

.

Akhirnya! Maaf jika saya terlalu lama update, saya begitu sibuk dengan tugas-tugas saya. Yang pernah merasakan kelas 3 SMA pasti tahu bagaiman sibuknya saya dengan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk. Hhh, lain kali saya akan update cepat jika saya sudah mendapatkan sense menulis saya kembali. Sumpah! Saya kehilangan jiwa puitis dan menulis saya semenjak saya berhadapan dengan tugas-tugas saya. Huwee~ Ottoke?

**Yosh, saya mengharapkan reaksi para pembaca sekalian terhadap chapter ini.**

**Thanks for reading my fiction story! **

**_12142011_**


End file.
